Skai's Unova Journey
by Love Princess01
Summary: Join Skai and Riolu as they travels across the Unova region, meeting friends and Pokemon along the way. OC requests for the story are submitted. All details inside. Rated T just to be safe. NxOC
1. Oc Details

A/N: Hey everyone! I decided was bored so I decided to watch a bit of good 'ol Pokemon, when I was wondering what is would be like to go on a pokemon journey, so I now plan on making a new journey!

OC Details

Name: Skai, Carter

Age: 11

Home Town: Nuvema Town

Hair colour: Scarlet Red

Eye Colour: Bright Hazel

Friends: Darren Fernando, Khloe Almond, N Harmonia.

Rivals: Darren Fernando, N Harmonia.

Personality: Skai is a sweet caring person to her friends and Pokemon, and is not afraid of standing up to anyone. She is protective over her little sister, Jenavieve, and would do anything for her. Her best friend is Riolu, she'd gotten from her mother. Her rival is Darren, and seems to have a crush on him, but are also close friends. Skai does not take insults well and always gets revenge on who ever makes that insult.

Name: Darren, Fernando

Age: 11

Home Town: Nuvema Town

Hair Colour: Dark Brown

Eye Colour: Sea Blue

Friends: Skai Carter, Khloe Almond, Jesse-lee Angelies.

Rivals: Skai Carter, N Harmonia.

Personality: Darren is a stoic, silent person, with a hard time dealing with his emotions. He had a hard childhood, with being an only child with no parents, so he normally stays around Skai's house. His life time dream is to connect with Pokenin and learn there emotions, therefore to face his own. He wishes to find his parents who vanished while out on a capture mission. He likes to work on his own and hates when Skai beats him at stuff.

Name: Khloe, Almond

Age: 14

Home town: Anville Town

Hair Colour: Sky Blue

Eye colour: Sun Yellow

Friends: Skai Carter, Darren Fernando, N Harmonia, Jesse-lee Angelies.

Rivals: None

Personality: Khloe has a forgiving personality and believes everyone has good in them and does stuff for a reason and no one should say its wrong. She is a Pokemon nurse, like nurse Joy, but travels around with her Team Lucky, which concludes of; Victini, Mienshao, Zwellious, Melloetta, and Pawnard. She can speak to Pokemon and loves to help anyone in trouble or hurt.

Name: Jesse-Lee Angelies

Age: 15

Home Town: Castalia City

Hair Colour: Dirty Blond

Eye Colour: Teal

Friends: Darren Fernando, Khloe Almond.

Rivals: N Harmonia, Skai Carter.

Personality: Jesse-Lee is a hyperactive pop star of Castalia City. She is a girlish princess type who is spoiled and throws a tantrum when she can't get what she wants. She adores her partner Purrloin, who she had with her since a young girl. Her crush Is Darren and she trys her best for him to acknowledge her, but in-between trying this she declares Skai, her love rival, which leave Skai dumbfounded.

A/N: So guys this is just telling you about the main character that are going to be involved. I don't mind if you want me to put in your OC just fill out this form and tell me what Town Skai should meet them in. Any sort of connections or mysteries about your OC please include!

Name:

Age:

Home Town:

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Friends:

Rivals:

Personality:

Any Other Info:

TY! Please PM me your OC or do it in ma lil buddy down ther


	2. Chapter 1: My Starter

Updated Version

Chapter 1: My Starter.

Skai was running for dear life to her friends house, with Rio hanging onto her hair for dear life. Her speed was immaculate indicating something big was happening, but I wonder what?

Finally making it to her friends house, she caught her breath. Straightening up her fist came into the air and a gleaming star look in her eyes. She then knocked eagerly at the oak door.

After a few seconds she came face to face with a mid-thirties woman, beckoning for Skai to come in, she complies and walks up to Darren's room.

Once she entered she met a calm brunette leaning against the wall. He opened one eye to her.

"Good. You're here, you can pick the Pokemon first." He said, pointing his finger over to the blue package on his desk.

She nodded and proceeded to open the box, taking a look at the three Pokeballs, she called them all out. The three creature stood there in a neat line. Observing them carefully, she seen Rio start to converse with the green Snake-like Pokemon. She knelt down to Rio's side and tilted her head.

"Do you like Snivy, Rio?" Skai asked. Rio looked up and shook its head vigorously. Glancing at the Snake Pokemon, she smiled. "Okay then I chose you, and i'll name you Servy" The Pokemon nodded and returned to its Ball.

The young teen looked over her shoulder to see Darren holding the ball of the Pig Pokemon. She smirked and stood up.

"Okay Darren, let's have a battle" Skai grinned slyly. The other teen gave a small shrug and ordered his new friend out of the ball. Skai followed his actions and bought out her own to the bedroom, which at the moment is the arena.

"Servy, use Leer!" Skai ordered and the petite Pig lowered its gaze.

"Tepig, Tackle" Darren requested, and the Pig came rushing to Servy and bashed into it's side, whilst trying to gain recompulsure

"Come on Servy, use Tackle!" The teen backfired, the grass Pokemon leaped of the wall and came aiming towards Tepig.

Taking a critical amount of damage, the older teen glanced up at the red-headed girl who was smiling with triumph. "Tepig, Tackle" He repeated, the Pig obliged.

A few Tackles later, the fight came to a end. Skai becoming the winner and laughing victorious. The other teen sighed and handed the Red-head a few Poke dollars.

"Yay! Anyway we need to take back the other Pokemon to the Professor." Skai spoke, collecting the gift box, containing the Water-Pokemon.

Darren just gave a 'hn' as a reply. Rio jumped onto Skai's hat as they returned their new companions.

Later »

Arriving at the Lab the two teens entered to be greeted by a perky professor.

"Oh! You two are back, did you pick your Pokemon?" She asked.

They both nodded and Skai stretched out her petite arms giving the older woman back the Blue box.

"Here you go Professor, this is the last Pokemon" She smiled.

"Oh! Thank you Skai, well you two should get going, come back tomorrow and i'll explain your task." She answered, walking back to her oak desk.

"Okie dokey, good bye Professor" Skai waved, the Professor following her lead and waved back.

"See you tomorrow" She smiled.

A/N: First chapter updated! If you still want to give an Oc here's the form.

Name:

Age:

Home Town:

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Friends:

Rivals:

Personality:

Any Other Info:

Pm me your character please :)

Drake - Take Care

~Skaii-Chan if off~


	3. Chapter 2: The Lost Traveller

Updated Version

Chapter 2: The Lost Traveller

Skai and Darren where finally dismissed from Professor Juniper's Lab, she'd explained and shown them strategies and techniques to help find and capture Pokémon. To help them they received a device called the 'Pokédex' which gives them the description of a Pokémon they'd seen.

Both now where walking down the path leading out of there home town, after bidding there farewells and goodbyes to their parents and their tears.

The two teens finally arrived at the entrance to route 1, taking there time, Skai and Darren started to walk down the path keeping a look out for Pokémon till they seen another teen near a lake, about a few years older then them, looking around, she had a light purple Pokemon in her arms. She spotted the two and ran over to them.

"Hello! My name is East Freeman, I was wondering If you can help me out please!." She asked, her Golden eyes sparkling.

"Um, okay what do you need" Skai answered a bit wearily as the Pokémon mewed in her arms.

"Ew, what's this Pokemon, it looks weird an-"Darren was cut of with a massive pound in the face, East 1 Darren 0, Skai took a step back with fear, she could see the girls beautiful Golden eyes turn a deathly red.

Suddenly the girls eyes turned back to normal and she turned her attention back to Skai, a smile on her face.

"Oh yes, could you please direct me to Striaton City, please" She spoke sweetly.

"S-sure, we were just going there now, w-would you like to join us?" Darren perked up at this and shot straight up, still holding his bloody nose.

"Oh hell no, I ain't travelling with that demon, I'm off" He said, sustaining his cool and strolling off down the path, stumbling a bit.

"Oh please I'd like that" She smiled, the Purple Pokemon then mewed. "Oh right this is Espi" She smiled and the Cat-like Pokemon bowed its head.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Skai Carter, and this" Skai pointed to the figure on her head. "Is Rio" Skai returned the smile.

"Cool! What other Pokémon have you got, I would have more, but I had to leave them back at home" East said, her voice softening.

"Ah! You're not from here, I knew it well anyway," Skai called our Servy. "This is Servy" She introduced.

Servy looked up at the Cat Pokémon as he gave it goo-goo eyes all while Espi just turned her head. The two red heads look at each other then burst out laughing at the rejection as Servy returns to its Pokéball, embarrassed.

"Anyway, we should get going" Skai suggested as East nodded.

"Yeah! Let's go!" She replied enthusiastically.

Grabbing Skai's hand they ran down route one.

A/N: Second chapter updated, and longer.

Oc: Princess Blazakin

Rita Ora - Hello, Hi, Goodbye

~Skaii-Chan is off~


	4. Chapter 3: Moonlit and Oshio?

A/N: Thankz sooo much for my reviewers especially UltimateLoveStorys. Now I will TRY to make it longer.

Chapter 3: Moonlit and Oshio?

Skai and East had just made it to Accumula Town, there red hair blowing with the wind, after a ton of battles they finally made it. Skai's new companion, Lilly-May, was trotting by her foot, whilst Servy was atop of her hat, and Rio in her arms.

"Yes! Were here, just one more Route, right Skai?" Gleemed East. Skai nodded.

"Yep, but let's rest for a while, it looks like Blessing would really need some sleep" Suggested Skai, concern laced within her words.

"That's a great idea" She smiled. I copyed her smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

Skai POV

"Here it is, Skai" Spoke East, pointing her slender finger towards a red roofed building. "This is the Pokemon Centre. You can heal and have some rest here" She explained. "There is also a store where you can get some potions"

"Okay, let's go then" I smiled.

We walked in, and I noticed a Auburn-haired girl, with the same water starter Pokemon Professor Juniper suggested. She spotted my Servy it seemed and she timidly walked over to me, and bowed politely.

"U-um y-y-your Po-okemon is o-one Pro-rofessor J-Juniper had" She stuttered, pointing at my grass-snake Pokemon.

"Yes it is, and how do you know Professor Juniper?" I asked.

"S-she gave me m-my Oshio" She replied pointing at the blue Pokemon by her foot.

"Okay and by the wa-"

"Oh! Skai, Moonlit it seems you have already met" A loud voice interrupted. And through the doors entered a gleeming Professor. It seemed although the girl in front of me forgot something because she immediatly bowed her head.

"I'm s-sorry, my n-name's Moonlit" She introduced. I scratched the bacl of my neck nervously.

I was about to reply when a pair of tanned hands grabbed Moonlit's.

"Hi! My names East Freeman! And I love Pokemon, especially my Espi, have you seen her sheisreallyreallyprettyandfa sthowaboutyoursUmiowasitorso methingelsepleasetellmeagain anyway-"

"S-sorry b-but can yo-you speak slow-ower p-please" The timid girl asked. I chuckled.

"Sorry about that, this is East" I pointed to East. "And I'm Skai Carter, its a pleasure to meet you" I bowed.

"Well then now you got to know each other, let me explain this place!" The Professor spoke.

"Oh no, no don't worry, East already explained to me Professor" I said, waving my hands in frobt of me.

"Oh okay!" She smiled, and turned to Moonlit. "Let's go then"

She nodded and turned around following the Professor, she waved at us then turned back.

"Well, that was fun wasn't it Skai!" East exclaimed. I giggled.

"Yes it was" I spoke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

A/N: Okay, another Oc, but don't worry next chapter will have N and no more new Oc's until later on. Thanks for reviews and I would realllyyyyy LOVE more, so please just quickly press my little friend and write a comment.

~Skai-chan is off~


	5. Chapter 4: Team Plasma and N

A/N: This chapter I will make a bit longer! Just for my Reviews.

Chapter 4: Team Plasma and the mysterious N

Skai and East woke up early that Wednesday morning, healing there Pokemon they made there way out of the Pokemon centre. They watched as people where gathering around the town centre.

"Oi Skai, let's see what's going on" East spoke, grabbing the teens hand and dragging her to the centre.

Once they were there, there was a green-haired man was pacing back and forth ranting on about Pokemon liberation, which caught Skai's attention.

"P-Pokemon Liberation." She muttered to herself looking down at Lilli-may in her hands, which was looking up at her with concern.

"Lillipup!" The puppy Pokemon squealed, snuggling into the Red-heads chest.

"Skai, HELLO? Anyone there?" East said, waving her hand in front of Skai's face. The teen snapped out of her daze and turned to East.

"Oh sorry" She apologised, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"We are TEAM PLASMA" The middle-aged man finished. His hands spread out for aggression.

The people in blue astronaut suits surrounded the man and they walked out of the Town Square.

"Team Plasma, eh?" East spoke absently. I nodded.

"Skai, East d-did you he-ear that sp-speech?" A faint voice asked, the Red-heads turned there head to the voice, to see the Auburn-haired girl.

"Oh its you, Moonlit" East said, looking more relaxed.

"Yes we heard, Pokemon Liberation, what do you think, Rio" Skai spoke, diverting her eyes to her head, to see Riolu magically pop to her head.

"Rio RIOLU!" It squeaked jumping up on her Snap-back hat. Then the petite puppy Pokemon joined in.

"Your Pokemon, they speak with happiness" A mysterious voice spoke from behind the group. They all turned there heads to see a similar person to the one who made the speech.

"Um who are you?" East asked. Going in front of his face. "My name is East Freeman" She introduced stretching out her hand. He ignored it and kept staring at Skai.

" D-do you need something" Skai asked, standing up straight despite the stutter.

"Your Pokemon were saying quite interesting things about you" He spoke, rubbing his chin.

"What do you mean about Pokemon speaking?! How?! What?! When?!" East exclaimed.

"Let me hear your Pokemon's voices again" He grinned spreading his arms ou in front of him.

...

...

...

"Pedo" Was the last remark from East.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

After the mysterious man was left, defeated. They were both panting heavily.

"S-Skai is th-the winner" Moonlit spoke, putting her hand up in Skai's direction.

"Hn, that was interesting, by the way my name is N" The green-haired teen told. Skai nodded.

"S-Skai." She replied.

"Skai, I wish to see you again, but for now I bid my farewell" He ended and walked off into the direction of the so called 'Team Plasma'.

"WOAH! What a weirdo, right Skai, Moonlit" East spoke, nudging the teen in the chest.

"Whatever, anyway let's get going, we need to get to Straiton City" Skai spoke, returning Lilli-may. Servy jumped onto her hat and Rio snuggled inside her side bag.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

The three young girls, walked down the long path of Route 2, Moonlit shreaking at some times whilst East stood strong and confident. Ski suddenly came to a halt when there was a loud rustling in a nearby bush.

East and Moonlit nearly fell on the backsides with the sudden stop, and East's big mouth opened first.

"What the hell?!" She snapped.

"Shy, listen" Ski said harshly.

They all listened, when suddenly a giant tree came crashing toward Moonlit.

"MOONLIT!" The red-head's screamed.

"AHHHHH!" Was the scream heard throughout the Route.

TBC

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

A/N: What's going to happen with Moonlit vs. The large tree? Next chapter will be out tomorrow or the day after, so follow this story and PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Hey guys, I just wanted to say how happy I am about how far Skai's Unova Journey has gotten so far, I give a BIG thank you to Ultimate Love Stories, with your help I have more confidence in writing, and I hope to get more reviews soon enough. I also might consider making a manga on this, but that will be when I get more reviews and build more confidence.

I also have some bad news, I might not be able to update every day since I have school, I am still trying my best but about 2 days till each update, and if people are interested you can make a gym leader Oc and I will pick 2 of them, also I might start some competitions for filler episodes. I also want to tell you the arcs, which I already have the cover, but they won't be on till December, since I'm writing on my phone, that's the other reason why I cannot make chapters long.

Anyway here are the arcs:

1. The Mystery Game? ( The arc now )

2. The True Intention of N

3. Run Plasma Run

4. Lucky Pokemon; Victini ( Filler arc )

5. Khloe Almond

6. Flying Over Board

7. Dragon's Den

8. Learning From The Past ( Flashback arc)

9. The Way To Victory

10. Fate Is Found.

A few filler chapters might come if I have writers block but other then that this is it!

I hope your enjoying Skai's Unova Journey for now but I would love if some of you would take a bit of time to review.

~Skai-chan is off~


	7. Chapter 5: To the rescue!

A/N: Enjoy and Review! Sorry it is short, just getting this part over with.

Chapter 5: To the rescue!

"AAAHHHHHH"

"Scratch" A quite voice spoke.

Suddenly the tree was cut in half, and a sobbing Moonlit was there arms over her head almost made her look venerable.

"Oh My God, Moonlit are you okay?!" East screeched running up and holding Moonlit protectively. A shodowed figure entered the area.

"Darren!" Skai exclaimed running up to him and enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. (A/N: I almost forgot about him xD)

He just stood there, and with no actions from him, the young red-head released him.

Moonlit finally recovered from the tree trumar she stood up, with help from East, her eyes were red and teary. She walked to to Darren and bowed.

"Th-thank you so s-so much" She thanked. The brunette teen just nodded.

"Oh you two haven't met yet have you?" East spoke up. Stepping in-between, the male took a cautious step back, fearing of what fate happened last time he encountered the older woman would repeat again.

"Moonlit this is Douchbag, Douchbag this is Moonlit" East introduced, trying but failing to not giggle.

"Its Darren" He corrected outstretched his hand to Moonlit, who gracefully shook it politely.

"So why are you here anyway, Darren" Skai asked.

"In going on my journey" He stated simply.

"Oh right!" Skai said nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"What a blond moment" East commented. (A/N: No offence to blond people, cause I'm a blond to!)

"Whatever" He replied, and started to walk off.

"OI DARREN" Skai shouted quickly, and he stopped in his tracks. "When we beat the gym leader make sure we battle, okay!" She smiled.

Darren gave a smirk and walked off again.

"W-we should ge-get going ourselves" Moonlit instructed, the red-heads simultaneously nodded. Which gave Moonlit the shivers.

Man had she had enough fright for one evening.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

A/N: Sorry for slow update, and short chappie, but I just wanted to get this part over with so next chapter Skai can get a new pokemon and make it to Straiton City, and there is a new Oc introduced in two or three chapters, so keep following.

P.S: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS, WOULD LOVE MORE!

~Skaii-chan is off~


	8. Chapter 6: The Dreamyard? Part One (1)

A/N: OMG! I'm alive! JK I was thinking about discontinuing this story (reviews) but I decided it wasn't fair for people who actually like the story. So here's a long chappie, JUST to start off.

Chapter 6: The Dream yard? Part One [1]

No edit

Skai's POV

We had just arrived at Straiton City. I must admit I was very nervous about my first gym battle, so we all decided to look around and that's when we got into this predicament, me stuck in a hole, East tied to a tree, and poor Moonlit hanging upside-down from that same tree. Now that I think about it, poor tree, having to put up with a raging East. How you ask we get in this...position? Well it started when we went to a crazy house.

!Flashback!

Author's POV

The three teenage trio had just decided to have a walk around the city before heading to the gym, whilst walking wherever there legs took them, then ended up at a blue door.

"Well?" East spoke expectently. Skai just looked at her blankly.

"H-how about w-we go in-nside?" Skai and East nodded at Moonlits suggestion and they waltzed inside, oh but they wish they hadn't.

Inside was filled with...Pink? Looking around they took a doubletake, the whole house was frigging PINK!

"Hello?!" East shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth. There was a few stumbles and footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

The girls turned their heads in that direction, and there eyes filled with horror, at the sight was a mid-forties man, he was wearing a pink nightie with millions of different coloured bobbles, bright yellow neon tights with some purple slipped, followed by the same bobbles.

They looked him up and down then to his face, where the horror continued. He had pink eye contacts and the colour of a rainbow hair colour, which was put into a braid on the side of his head.

"Who are you?" He asked in a squeeky voice.

"I'm East, this is Skai and Moonlit. Who are you?" East said confident as always. He smiled and strut a girl pose.

"My names mad Moe" He said. "but you can call me Kaylie" He continued. "I know! How about we all go for a walk, I know this great place near the west, its ah-mazing!" He ranted on. The teens just nodded and he let out a girly scream. Saying he just needed to get dressed.

"East, your an idiot, why woukd you tell a stranger our names?!" Skai questioned anger leaking in her voice. East waved it off.

"What's the worst he could do?" East said, smiling.


	9. Chapter 7: The Dreamyard? Part One (2)

A/N: Hey! last chapter was rlly short and well it was split into 2 for how long it was but dnt worry cause here it is on the same day!

Chapter 6: The Dreamyard? Part One [2]

Later »

"Oh my gawd, I cannot believe you just said that!" Mad Moe said in astonishment. "I could just push you off right now, right Pidove" The bird Pokemon just skwaked and continued soaring through the sky.

"Whatever, just let us off" East shouted. He whispered into the birds ear then smirked.

"Sure" He smiled, pushing her off the bird, but East grabbed his foot bringing him with her.

"Âh!" They both shrieked.

As they landed, Skai and Moonlit we're suddenly chucked off as well. Causeing Moonlit's foot to get stuck, hanging from the tree.

"Ow, stupid candyfloss, making me dislocate my butt" East complain, cursing under her breath.

"AH! MY NAIL!" The forty year old man screeched examining his nail.

Skai sighed standing up, she dusted herself off and started to walk around.

"We need to find a way out of here, East how bout you-" Skai's speech came to an end and was followed by a loud 'Kya!'.

She had fallen into a hole.

"Oh my! Skai you okay?!" East shouthed from the opening.

"No who puts a frigging hole in the middle of no where?!" She shouted back.

Somewhere else.

"Hey James, what did we do with that hole in Straiton City?" Jessie asked the blue haired companion.

"I don't know..."

Back to The galz

"Oopz, I forgot this was a construction place"

Mad Moe stated, dumbly.

"Great! So where exactly are we?" East spoke the first part sarcastically. He just glared.

"The Dream yard" He told us.

TBC

A/N: Congratulations to me! For coming back, so for my return can little ol' me get some more review, TY!

~Skai-Chan is out!~


	10. Chapter 8: The Dreamyard? Part Two (1)

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to iLofty: By the way your Oc will be shown. The chapter is split into three but will all be posted today.

Not edited

Chapter 7: They Dreamyard? Part Two [1]

«Previously

"Oopz, I forgot this was a construction place"

Mad Moe stated, dumbly.

"Great! So where exactly are we?" East spoke the first part sarcastically. He just glared.

"The Dream yard" He told us.

Countinued»

The 'Dreamyard' was eerily quiet, birds chirping their melodic tune was the only sound to be made audible to their ears.

"What the hack is Dreard-wait scratch that, HELP ME!" Skai shouted from the hole.

East sighed and turned to Mad Moe, who was weeping over the broken nail.

"Come on Mad Moe help me find a rope" A vein was seen on Mad Moes forehead as he glared at East.

"Its Kayleigh," Mad Moe corrected then threw his hands up in the air for experation "and no I've done nothing but help you and what do I get in return" He pointed to his broken finger nail. "a broken nail" He screeched.

"Oh shut up" East groaned.

Mad Moe grabbed the roped and went infront of East's face, pointing his broken nail in her face.

"You Missy are so annoying" He took a step forward, which she retreated with. "and bossy" another step. " I just wish..."

"Wish what?" East smirked leaning against the tree moonlit was on.

"You'd just die on a- a tree,"He smirked. "Which can be arranged"

East gave him a questioning look, and before she could comprehend what happened next she was tied to the tree.

"Hey get me out of this you big ball of candyfloss" East grunted as Mad Moe turned his back to her.

"No. Can. Do" He said stretching out each syllable. "Au reviour" He said walking away with many kicks and protests from East.

!End Of Flashback! (don't tell me you forgot it was a flashback?)

"Thant stupid candyfloss, he's gonna be going to the loony bin when I'm done with him, I'll tell ya' that" East mummbled to herself.

"Um, d-dont you th-think we shou-ould call for he-elp?" Moonlit asked.

Just when East was about to answer their eyes averted to the direction of a shadow coming out of the forest-like thing.

"Oi! What's going on, don't tell me you forgot about me just because I'm stuck in a hole?!" Skai Screeched.

"Oh god again?" A voice asked, his figure looking down at Skai.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Just then the sun hit the figure and it was Darren, a small smirk on his face before he bursted out laughing.

Many seconds later, and a crying Darren, he wiped his tears and looked at their predicament.

"Now Skai doesn't this feel like Dèja vu" He smirked as Skai grumbled.

"Wait what do you mean?" East asked, suddenly intrested.

Darren sighed. "I'll explain later, but it seems you ladies need a little help, especially that little one, she looks like a tomato" He commented, pointing to Moonlit (who would of blushed if she wasn't allready bright red)

"Y-yeah" Moonlit said.

A/N: Next chapter will be later on, thanks again iLofty and I hope I get more reviews.

~Skaii-Chan is off~


	11. Chapter 9: The Dreamyard? Part Two (2)

A/N: Hey Guys! Pt 2 and plzs can I get more reviews cause I've written to chapter 16 and I'll only post if I get more reviews so plz!

Edited

Chapter 7: The Dreamyard? Part Two [2]

Later »

"Phew! Thanks Darren!" Skai spoke, wiping a bit of sweat off her brow.

"Yeah! But what about ME!" East shouted kicking the tree.

Darren smirked then turned to her, pinching her cheek he narrowed his eyes. "This is payback for last time" He answered, meaning what happened with their first encounter.

"Still!-"

"Anyway. Why you ladies in the Dreamyard anyway?" Darren asked turning towards Skaii, who glared at East.

"W-we went on a-a walk" Moonlit told him, though you could tell she was lying by the sweat dripping off her face.

"Mhm" Darren said not fully convinced. "Well see y-"

"MUNNAAA"

The group turned their heads to the concrete opening, which they had not noticed before, but did not think anything of it.

"What was that?!" Skai said, slightly scared.

"Oh. I don't know, the tooth fairy?" Darren said sarcastically.

"Whatever let's go" Skai replied running off in the direction, followed by Moonlit and Darren.

"OI YOU DUMBO'S FORGOT ME!" East screeched, thrashing about.

Darrens head popped out of the door.

"Woah! Cam down Thor" He snickered as Easts face turned red with frustration and rage.

"Your gonna get it Darren Noah Fernando!" She vowed as Darren walked off.

A/N: Come on REVIEW PLZZZ! And I hope you liked it ;-)

~Skaii-Chan is off~


	12. Chapter 10: The Dreamyard? Part Two (3)

A/N: Hey Guys! This is the last part of 'The Dreamyard?' And then next chapter you decide if you want a gym battle or another filler! So pm me or write it down below!

Chapter 7: The Dreamyard? Part Two [3]

Edited

Skai's Pov

We were running as fast as we could, as the cries got louder and louder with each step. Darren was on the right side of me as Moonlit was falling behind, panting heavily.

We suddenly got a bright light stun our faces for a moment, till we got use to it, and the sight that I saw disgusted me.

Their were two people in astronaut suits with a 'P' on the back, who I noticed as team Plasma. In between them was a little pink ball Pokemon with purple daisys on it, the cause of the cries.

The two orange haired people turned to us in surprise as the whispered to one another, but weren't very good at it.

"I thought there was no one else here" Grunt 1 spoke to the other.

"That's what I thought" Grunt 2 'whispered' back at the first.

"Give us that Pokemon now" Darren said icily.

"No! Its ours so scurry along kiddies" Grunt 2 said, giving another kick to the Pokemon, which let out another cry.

"S-stop your hu-hurting it" Moonlit spoke up.

They looked at one another then burst out laughing.

Once they stopped they turned to us with a cold glare. "You have one last chance kiddos' or else" Grunt 2 told us.

I gulped. But at that moment the same man that gave the speech came out of the left concrete wall. They both turned to the man, and suddenly froze.

"Master Ghethsis" Grunt 1 acknowledged, still shaken.

At that moment a duplicate of the first man came out of the right wall, we all froze. No birds were chirping anymore, which was confusing as we all looked at one another.

"W-we should get going" Grunt 2 said.

"Yeah!" The first one agreed as we moved out of their way, the two duplicates left as well.

We somehow let out a breath of relief, that was when we heard another cry.

"Musharna~" As mystical voice cried.

A purple Pokemon, similar to the other, but bigger and pink smoke coming out of its snout, came into view. It looked at us then and the other Pokemon.

The Pokemon let out another cry then there was a sudden flash, which caught us by surprise, and the Pokemon vanished, leaving behind a pink powder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" We all stiffened again, as Darren had a face of pure horror on his face.

"DARREN COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" It shouted again, I sniffled a laugh at his face.

"ITS YA- YA GRANDMOTHER I NEED HELP WITH SOME PIE!"

"AND YOU'LL BE A GREAT HELP"

We heard a sound from the entrance, which we turned to. Their stood a red face, bloodshot eyed East with a mad grin on her face, a pointy stick in hand.

"I SHARPENED THIS JUST FOR YOU DARREN SWEETIE, DONT LET IT GO TO WASTE" She said charging at Darren, who took off.

Later »

A drenched Darren came back a few hours later with a pained expression on his face.

"WHAT SORT OF NORMAL PERSON SHOVES A STICK UP SOMEONES ARSE THEN THROW THEM OFF A BLOODY CLIFF" I gasped at turned to a grinning East.

"Hehehe, if you enjoyed it that much I could get another stick?" She suggested.

And I couldn't help it no more as I burst out laughing rolling on the dirty floor, as did Moonlit.

This was the start of a great journey.

A/N: What do you think! And in the next TOWN their will be a new Oc (you know who you are (iLofty 3) ).

So start following!

~Skaii-Chan is off~


	13. Chapter 11: Pansage, Panpour and Pansear

A/N: Hey ppl! I hope u didn't miss me too much, but here I am with a new chappie so plz enjoy and REVIEW

Chapter 8: Pursuing Pansage, Panpour and Pansear!

Not edited

East's Pov (Something new! Cause I really like this Oc)

Once Douchebag had left (with a sore bottom) to catch more Pokemon me, Skai and Moonlit followed the path down to Straiton City, with Espi in my arms.

I knew I had to leave Skai and Moonlit, and was not happy about it. But I had to, for Rosalyn (new character, one of my own).

"Hello, what is your starter?" A petite girl asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Um, Skai!" I shouted.

A minute later Skai submerged from the forest, followed by a flushed Moonlit.

"Oh hello" The girl said, looking over at the two.

"Hiya!" Skai replied waving her hand.

"H-hello" Moonlit greeted, looking down at her feet, well Oshio's head.

"What were you two doing?" I asked, confused I didn't see them leave.

Skai scratched the back of her neck nervously. "W-well you see we kinda lost Servy" She told me, I sighed.

"He's up their ya'know" I spoke pointing up the oak tree, they both looked up.

"Oh my God! Servy come here" Skai ordered, the Pokemon obliged.

Jumping down from the tree the grass Pokemon landed of Skai's hat with Rio.

"Wow your starters a Grass and Water Pokemon am I correct" The green haired girl noted. Skai nodded.

"Well here have a Panpour for you since Fire is super effective of your starter this Pokemon will help" The girl handed Skai the Pokeball.

"And a Pansear for you" She spoke giving Moonlit the other Pokeball, she turned to me.

"And since I have one left with no need of, here ya go" She handed me a Pokeball. "Its name is Pansage" She told me.

I nodded as she left. Once out of view we all called out the new Pokemon. Three Monkey-sort of Pokemon came out of the balls, all looking similar except their forehead symbols and colour.

I looked down at the Green Pokemon, which was looking up at me in awe.

"Alrightie then, you can be called..." I thought for a minute. "Sage" It nodded its big head in agreement.

Looking over at the other two they named their Pokemon "Pour" and "Sear" the ending of their names, like me.

Sighing I looked up at the sky, this would probably be the last night I spend with the two. I closed my eyes as the picture of Rosalyn came to view.

I shook my head, she would be alright. "My sister will be alright" I reassured myself.

"What was that?!" Skai struggled to say whilst her new Pokemon was wrapping its big hands around her neck in a bone-crushing hug.

I chuckled. "Nothing Skai" I called back walking off in the direction of the city.

Moonlit jogged up beside me. "Are y-you alright y-you ha-have been act-acting str-trsnge lately" She asked, more like stuttered.

"Yeah, yeah I'm grand" I told her, resting my hands behind my head, looking up at the sky.

A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter in Easts Pov it gives you a different side to her, when she leaves, but no worries she will be back, cause I'm a team East fan! :D

-3 more reviews for next chapter.

~Skaii-Chan is off~


	14. Chapter 12: The Note

A/N: Hiyaa guys! Thanks for the reviews and I hope I will get more.

Not edited

Chapter 9: The Note.

East's POV

It was a wispy Thursday night, not a sound passed the building. Everyone in the Pokemon centre was asleep, except for me.

Today was the day I would be leaving. To be honest I don't want to leave, but I have to.

I know I will miss the only two best friends I ever had, but I just had to leave, Rosalyn would be waiting, just like she always was.

Flashback

An 12 year old petite red haired girl was sitting on the swing in hear back garden when she heard a sound coming from the house.

Turning around she seen a smaller girl with big green eyes and long curly blonde hair going down to her waist.

"Rosalyn what are you doing?" She asked the 6 year old.

Rosalyn stepped out of the doorway, coughing slightly as she made her way to East.

"A-are you leaving?" The girl asked, East's eyes softened.

"Yeah, but I'll be back Rosa," She looked up at the sky. "I'll come back for you"

The blonde little girl smiled. "And I will be right here waiting, big sis" She spoke, giging east a big hug which she returned.

End of flashback

Sighing, East dropped the pen and picked up the note in hand. Nodding to herself she picked up her bag and opened the door.

She looked at Moonlit and Skai's sleeping faces, she gave a smile and closed the door gently behind her.

Morning »

Skai's POV

I woke up feeling a bit worried, their was no East jumping up and down asking for food. Where did she go?

Standing up I looked around for any trace of her, but their was nothing. That was when I spotted a pink folded note on the desk.

Stepping over Moonlit I made my way to the note, I picked it up as my face paled at the words.

'Dear Skai and Moonlit,

I'm sorry that I had to leave on such short notice but I had to go somewhere. You will not be seeing me again, and I hope I had not been a burden to you.

Do not go wasting your time Skai, this is directly written towards you, looking for me, cause you will never find me.

Thank you, the both of you for being the best friends anyone would be lucky to have, like me.

Enjoy your journey without me.

Yours truly,

East Freeman'

I ciuld not stop the sobs that escaped my lips, but I kept it in, but waking Moonlit in the process. She rubbed her eyes, whilst meking her way towards me.

"What's the matter?" She asked, not stuttering as she seen my mood.

I shoved the piece of paper towards her as I seen her tears leave her eyes. But I just couldn't get the words through my mind.

East had left.

A/N: Listening to Taylor Swift - I knew you were trouble, I luv her! So here's the link to the song, check it out!

watch?v=vNoKguSdy4Y

And what an intense chappie I hope you lot aint to mad at moi but anyway.

-3 reviews for next Chapter

~Skaii-Chan is off~


	15. Chapter 13: Trio Badge

A/N: Heyy Guys! This chapter is the big 1-0 and thanks for the reviews it means sooo much :*

Edited

Chapter 10: Trio Badge

Skai's POV

It had been a week since East left, I knew she would have to leave some time but I didn't think it would be this early, but I was over it. I couldn't say the same for Moonlit though.

She kept bawling her eyes out any time you mention anything about her, on the bright side she was trying, that's why I managed to get her out of the Pokemon centre and come to the Gym to watch me battle.

Since East left each day I was training more and more for if I ever see her again, and let me tell you I've gotten so much better.

"Hurry up Moonlit" I yelled over my shoulder.

Moonlit was next to me in a matter of seconds, snuggling into Oshio. I still however, have Pour clinging to my neck like his life depended on it.

"L-lets go i-in" She stuttered. I nodded eagerly.

We walked into the restaurant/building and the first scent that's smacked my face was lasagne which made my mouth water.

"Here take this fresh water, it helps you when your Pokemon are tired" A man with glasses said, I took it from him cautiously.

"Thanks" I dragged out.

We walked past many tables and found ourselves in front of a large curtain with three buttons on the floor. The curtain was green with a leaf of it.

"T-thats G-grass type, s-so what is sup-uper eff-effective on it?" Moonlit told me.

I piped up and pulled her and myself onto the fire symbol. The symbol flashed and the curtains opened.

We walked through them and suddenly someone came up in front of us for a battle, which I accepted.

We continued this till we reached the end, the fire curtain, sighing I stepped onto the water sign, expecting to get another battle, I didn't instead there was a podium with a green haired boy with his back to us.

I tapped his shoulder and he turned around with two other pairs of eyes I yelped as they smiled.

"Well what a surprise" The green one said.

"You're starter is, grass, so you will be battling my dear brother here" He said, as a boy with red hair took the front.

I got ready as the green haired one told us to start, I sent out Lilli-May as he did the same.

"Odor-seluth" He ordered.

"Dodge" I told Lilli-May, she obliged. "That's it not, Tackle!" I spoke as Lilli-may charged at the other pup.

We battles for a few minutes when I he did the final blow on Lilli-May, I knelt down to her.

"You did well, now return" I said, placing the Pokeball in my bag.

"Go Servy!" I shouted. "Vine Whip"

Servy came out of the Pokeball and attacked the Lillipup straight away, which caused it to faint. He ordered another Pokemon to come out which was Pansear. I called Servy back in and called out my water Pokemon.

"Water Gun" I ordered as Pour spat spurts of water into the fire Pokèmon.

We went at this for a while, when I made the final blow with a 'tackle'.

"Well done, here is the Trio Badge" I smiled and accepted the badge.

Looking over at Moonlit I seen her jumping up and down with Oshio and Sear clapping and cheering, I smiled at them as I walked toward them.

"Come on, let's go" I said.

She nodded and followed me out to the Pokemon Centre to pick up our stuff and heal my worn out Pokemon.

We walked out of the centre and walked towards the pathway to the next city.

A/N: Listening to Emeli Sande - Wonder. 3 tht songg!

Anyway thanks again, I'm glad I'm getting more reviews to help me out!

- 5 more reviews for next chapter (I know you can do it!)

~Skaii-Chan is off~


	16. Chapter 14: Make A Wish

A/N: 25 Reviews! THANK YOU GUYS I could so kiss y'all right now but I'll just settle with this :*

BTW this chapter has a NxSkai moment ;)

Edited

Chapter 11: Make A Wish

Skai's POV

"Ugh. Come on!" I groaned in frustration.

Pour, once again, had stolen my food, that sneaky little- De- Poke- Poke devil! I felt Moonlit put a hand on my shoulder.

"D-don't worr-ry I'll g-go and GE-et some more be-berries" She smiled, I groaned but nodded obediently.

With that skipped into the forest. I lay back on the bench and closed my eyes, soaking in the heat, when a shadow covered over my vision.

"Not now, Rio" I groaned.

I heard a chuckle which was definitely not Rio's. I opening my eyes I came face to face with green ones, I yelped at the sudden closeness and fell of the bench.

He obviously found this funny and gave a short laugh. I got up, glaring at the green-haired teen.

"Well, that was an interesting show" He said, giving an award winning smile.

"Not for me it wasn't" I grumbled, dusting off my shorts. He just chuckled.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked, he looked familiar. He raised a brow.

"Don't tell me you forgot," He said. I gave him a blank look. "remember our battle?" He asked.

My eyes widened in realisation, I put my hands over my mouth.

"Oh right, N, was it?" I questioned. He smiled and then nodded.

"Yes that's my name, and Skai was it?" He raised a brow again. I nodded.

I stretched my hand out. "Its nice to meet you without the whole 'I can hear ya Pokemon' incident" I smiled. He returned it wearily and shook my hand.

"So what you doing here?" He asked, looking in the direction of the fountain.

"Oh nothing, just chillin' till someone," I glared at Pour, he looked in the direction also. "decided it was fun to steal my food" I whined.

He chuckled and bent down to Pour, looking at him intently. It lasted a few minutes till Servy and Lilli-May dragged him away to the fountain.

N stood up again, keeping his gaze to the fountain. He looked at me, staring intently.

"Have you heard about the legend of this fountain?" He asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" I managed to give out. He gave another chuckle. Geez how many chuckles can this guy have?

"The legend. It was told that a rare Pokemon name Phione blessed the fountain, and if you make a wish it will come true" He told me.

My eyes widened and I looked at the fountain. "R-really?!" I stuttered, looking back at his smiling face.

"Yeah," He confirmed looking back at the fountain. "wanna give it a go?" He asked, holding out his hand.

I nodded eagerly attaching my hand to his firm one as he directed me to the fountain.

"Now close your eyes" He told me, I obeyed. "Think about your wish" I did as he said. "Now chuck this in" I felt him put something in my hand.

I squeezed the object and chucked it into the fountain hearing the 'clunk' it made when it touched the water.

I opened my eyes and turned to him. He was staring at me with a smile, which I returned. We were inching closer when.

"S-Skai I fou-found them!" Moonlit shouted, making me jump back. N straightened up, the mood gone.

"Well, I better be off," N told me, I nodded not trusting my voice. "I'll see you later, Skai" I just nodded my head again as he walked away.

I watched his retreating figure as I thought over my wish.

I wish I would see East again...

A/N: Oh la la a lil NxSkai moment x3 I luved writing this chappie anyway I'm listening to ma tunes. Young, Single & Sexy by Rita Ora :P gotta luv her ;)

-5 More reviews for next chapter!

~Skaii-Chan is off~


	17. Chapter 15: Pokemon Daycare

A/N: Thanks for more reviews! I am sooo happy I have over 30 reviews!

-Notice for Soubei, your Oc will be introduced in this chapter, but will be joining the group later ;)

Not Edited

Chapter 12: Pokemon Daycare

Skai's POV

After that, intense, moment with N we decided to pack up and head off. Rio was laying comfortably on my hat whilst Servy, Lilli-May and Pour were in my bag for a rest.

A quick side glance over to Moonlit I seen her snuggling into Oshio, as usual.

I look forward again, and find a colourful building, it had a pink roof and yellow bricks, a sudden memory of Mad Moe was shown in my head, which caused me to shiver in disgust.

I fastened my pace as Moonlit's cries of me to slow down died down the fast I walked, well ran.

I burst the door open and make my way to the counter, where an elderly woman was sat, a man with a bald patch put down his paper and looked at me weirdly.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where we are?" I asked politely.

"Well this is the Pokemon Daycare" She smiled. My mouth formed a 'O' at the realisation.

"Well can I give you a Pokemon to raise?" I asked again.

She nodded. "One or two?" She questioned.

"One please" I answered.

She nodded and I searched my bag, looking for Lilli-May. One I found her Pokeball I gave it to the woman.

"You can watch it anytime in the playground outside" The lady informed me.

I nodded as me and Moonlit exit the Daycare. I immediately rushed into the direction of the Poke playground the woman told us about.

There was already a girl outside of the gate, she had black hair with red tips and bright blue eyes, she was snickering and looking at the ground of the playground.

Moonlit looked at me with a questioned look, I just shrugged as I took my stand next to her, I tapped her shoulder.

She turned her grinning face at me, I asked her what she was doing but she just kept grinning.

Just as I heard a crash I looked towards the Pokemon to see that three of them had fallen into a hole, deja vu much?

The mystery girl burst out laughing, though it sounded much like a Pokemon's laugh.

The Pokemon looked towards her, angry, but the girl just stuck her tongue out and jumped into the forest I could have sworn I seen a bit of green hair, but just shook my head.

Cries of Pokemon bought me out of my reverie and I looked towards them to see Moonlit, the old lady and another elderly man trying to help get the fallen Pokemon out of the hole.

Once the incident was over the lady from the Daycare told me I didn't have to pay for Lilli-May to stay, as a thank you for helping. I nodded at her.

Me and Moonlit made our way down the path, I was deep in thought about that mystery girl, did she build that hole?

In my thoughts I didn't hear Moonlit's scream, I snapped out of it and immediately ran forward, trying to catch up with her.

What happened?

A/N: The mystery girls name is actually iLofty's Oc any way I also decided to give a song to each chapter, to show what I was listening to :P

Another notice, anyone whose Oc was shown or is going to be shown need to give me a picture of the character, since I will be starting a Manga *insert sqweel*

Kelly Clarkson - Catch my breath

-7 Reviews for next chappie

~Skaii-Chan is off~


	18. Chapter 16: Green Again?

aA/N: Thanx for reviews and guess what! I've got the first 2 pages of the manga ready! But you now have to earn it!

Not Edited

Chapter 13: Green Again?

Skai's POV

Something bad has happened, I could feel it as I pushed my legs to go faster, ignoring the burning sensation.

I heard a 'thud' and looked forward to see that Moonlit had collapsed, weeping for some unknown reason.

I finally caught up to her and fell on the floor, trying to catch my breath, key word trying. But I just sounded like a Seal.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked Moonlit.

"T-they took-took Osh-Oshio" She cried, more tears streaming down her eyes, like a endless river.

Something inside me broke out, feeling sudden anger about how oblivious I was about what had just happened before my eyes.

"Stay here, okay?" I said, Moonlit just nodded.

I stood back up and ran forwards, trying to spot Oshio. I turned a corner and found similar grunts from team Plasma, and they were holding Oshio.

I tapped them on the shoulder, and they turned around to face me.

"Give me back Oshio" I said.

"Sorry, we take Pokemon from bad people" Grunt 1 sniggered.

"NO! Servy, Rio, GO!" I said, throwing my Pokeballs.

The grunts did the same, ordering Woobats out of there Pokeballs.

"Servy use tackle, Rio use aura sphere" I told them, which they complied to.

Servy charged at Woobat 1, tackling it from the air to the ground. Rio did a circular motion with his hands and made a blue beam appear, causing Woobat 2 to faint.

"Woobat, wing attack on the green one" Grunt 1 pointed to Servy.

"Servy, dodge then tackle!" I said quickly.

Woobat swooped down, using its wings to attack. Servy, however, sidestepped then used his full force to push the Woobat to the ground, it fainted.

"W-we better go" Grunt 2 stuttered. The other one nodded.

The 2nd Grunt pushed Oshio into my arms as they scurried off in the direction I came from.

Sighing as I ran towards Moonlit, she was still crying. I walked up to her and she looked up, Oshio leaped from my arms to Moonlit as she hugged him back.

I smiled and looked to my right, to find another path to the city, I looked into the forest. I saw the Grunts talking to something, or someone in the forest, I seen green.

Is my mind playing tricks on me? I asked myself as I looked back at the Grunts.

"Oi! Get back here!" I shouted.

They looked in my direction, I ran towards them as the Grunts ran away. Stopping at where they stood I looked into the forest again, nothing. No one was there.

I sighed again and looked over my shoulder.

"Come on Moonlit" I shouted back at her. Moonlit nodded.

"O-okay" She replied, running up to Skai.

A/N: Okaii finished remember I've done the manga so work for it! And btw please PM me a description of what your Oc wears, hair style, colours etc. For when I add them in.

Dot Rotten - Overload

-10 reviews for next chappie!

~Skaii-Chan is off~


	19. Chapter 17: Blitzle In Need!

A/N: Heyoo ppl, thanks for more reviews, I hope I get more are get this, by next week if I get up to 65 reviews I will officially release the first manga episode of Skai's Unova Journey!

Not Edited

Chapter 14: Blitzle in need!

Authors POV

The two teenage trainers sighed as they walked down the abandoned pathway to the next city, Rio was seated on Skai's cap as Pour hangs from her neck and Servy walk by her foot.

Moonlit looked up from Oshio and thought about getting another Pokemon to accompany them, she had not said yet but, she also will be going her seperate way with Skai.

Both deep in thought they didn't hear the rustling of the ridiculously long grass beside the path, that was until a injured zebra Pokemon hobbled out.

Moonlit immediately tended to its care, as Skai knelt down as well.

"What happened to her?" Skai asked, totally oblivious.

Moonlit examined the zebra for a second. "I-it looks li-like it ha-as a sprai-ained ankle" She noted, touching the ankle of the Pokemon softy.

The Pokemon cried out in pain at the touch, Moonlit opened up her bag and took out the supplies needed.

Moonlit fixed up the ankle, much to Skai's astonishment and gently wrapped the leg up in a clean bandage. She dusted her hands together and sighed.

"There, a-all better" Moonlit cooed the Pokemon, who snuggled up to her side.

The zebra put its nose in Moonlits bag and rolled out the red and white capsule. Moonlit tilted her head to the side.

"Y-you wa-want me t-to catch you?" She asked the zebra who nodded. "O-okay"

Moonlit threw the Pokeball as it expanded and sucked up the zebra in a flashing white light.

Once captured Moonlit let the zebra back out. "Now w-what should w-we call yo-you?' She mused to herself.

She click her fingers in a 'ah hah' motion and looked back to the zebra, who was waiting patiently. "H-how about Z-Zebbie?" She asked.

Zebbie cried out in appreciation to the name and stood up an her hind legs.

"Woah calm your bum!" Skai said, her hands up in a surrendering position.

Skai looked into the forest again and seen the green patch again, this time she was not imagining it, they were being watched that was obvious. But one more question still stood.

Who?

She dismissed the suspicion for now and looked back at a smiling Moonlit, its good she had more company for Oshio, she would need it for when things get tougher, she wouldn't want to see an innocent girl like Moonlit getting hurt.

"Are you ready?" Skai called out at the happy trio.

SKai did not get the chance to hear the reply when a blob of blue leaped at her face, Pour snuggled into her neck like he'd hadn't seen her in years.

Wow what a tough life, huh?

A/N: A little short chappie for when they are on their way to the next city. By the way check out my other Akatsuki story if your interested in Naruto.

Justin Bieber - Thought Of You

-13 reviews for next chappie

~Skaii-Chan if off~


	20. Chapter 18: Suspicion of N

A/N: Heya ppl! I've finished the first manga episode, so work hard to get it ;) thanx for the reviews again! And enjoy :D

Not Edited

Chapter 15: Suspicion of N

Skai's POV

We had just made it into Nacrene City from Route 3 after saving that Blitzle, I decided Ito visit the Museum whilst Moonlit had to do some 'things'

Humming to myself as I strolled across down the city path, Rio was walking by my feet looking around in awe.

"Aha! There it is!" I say to myself, pointing to the Roman-like building.

Jogging down I was about to enter but was abruptly pushed back, falling down on my butt, I looked up to scold at the person, when I realised who it was.

"N?" I ask, he looks at me as a unknown emotion flashes through his eyes before it leave, replacing it with a cold stare.

"Oh, its you" He says icily.

I gave him a look as I wonder what had gotten into him. Before I could ask him what his problem was a group of Team Plasma grunts came out of the Museum.

I stood up and l looked at them, they were not focusing on me, but on N.

"My king" One of them bowed.

My eyes widened, what did he mean by 'My King?', I looked at N for any answers but he just waved his hand to dismiss them. The grunts scurried off as N looked back at me.

"What was that about?!" I say accusingly.

"None of of your concern, now if you don't mind," He said, turning his eyes away from mine. "I will take my leave" He finished.

He stepped around me turning west, he mumbled something I couldn't comprehend then walked off.

I was still in shock, was N in alliance with Team Plasma, did he agree with their ways, I wouldn't believe it, but the evidence was right in front of my eyes.

N had SOMETHING to do with Team Plasma and I am going to find out what.

A/N: A short chapter I know, but still. One more chapter of 'The Mystery Game' arc and onto the second one!

Another notice, please if you made a Oc send me a PM about what he/she looks like, thanks again.

Daley - Remember Me

-10 reviews for next chapter.

~Skaii-Chan is off~


	21. Chapter 19: Confession

A/N: Hey ppl thanks for the reviews! Read the important notice at the end ;)

Not Edited

Chapter 16: Confession

Skai's POV

A few minutes after N had left a woman came out with big brown eyes and afro purple hair, she looked towards me .

"Did you see people dressed in ridiculous astronaut suits come out of here?" She asked.

"Yeah, you just missed them, why, what happened?" I replied, concern in my voice.

She sighed. "What's your name?" She said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Skai" I told her confidently.

"Well I'm Leona, you can help me find those grunts and take back what they stole" Leona said.

"What did they steal" Was N involved? I wanted to ask.

Wait why am I even thinking about him? He's the one who is being cold to me.

"A skeleton piece, it is really important, help us please" She begged.

I was about to answer when a man with dirty blond hair and bright green eyes came out of the building.

"Leona, have you found out where they went?" He asked her, Leona turned to me.

"She knows, I was just asking her to help us" Leona told him.

"I will help you" I told them.

"Good. My name is Burgh" He outstretched his hand. I shook it gracefully.

"My names Skai" I replied, then turned to Leona. "Follow me" I replied.

I sprinted in the direction N went in, hoping I wasn't to late. We ended up in front of a forest.

"This is where they went" I said, turning my head to them.

Both of them nodded and entered, followed by me. Burgh turned to the two of us.

"We should split up" He said. I nodded.

Later»

"Ugh! Why'd I say I'd help" I screamed outloud.

I sighed and continued down the path, looking up at the sky my mind wandered to Moonlit.

She always stayed with me or East, never go on her own, she'd be to shy to battle trainers or Gym leaders, hence why she didn't when I did.

I suddenly bumped into something. And can you guess who it was.

Moonlit

Oh the irony.

"What are you doing here on your own Moonlit?" I question.

She looked down, nervous. "I-I have to-to tell yo-you s-something" She spoke quietly.

"What?" I asked.

She looked me in the eye. "I am going to travel on my own from now on" She said, not stuttering for once.

A/N: I know I said this was going to be the last chapter of the arc but 2 more to go instead! Btw if you like Fairy Tail (its cool, go watch it now) check out my other story on my page. And also, my laptop charger had died :( so I don't know when I can upload the first episode on the manga :'((

-10 reviews for next chappie

Eliza Doolittle - Running For My Life.

~Skaii-Chan is off~


	22. Chapter 20: Goodbye Moonlit

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, its a great support. Read A/N at the bottom; all of your questions answered. Btw I always check reviews every 30 minutes so as soon as I get the exact amount asked the next chapter is up ASAP.

Dedicated to Erika-Moon; thanks so much for you're support ;*

Chapter 17: Goodbye Moonlit

Moonlit's POV

Skai's face went blank for a minute, I had just told her I will be continuing my journey on my own.

"What?! Why?!" She choked out, looking at me in disbelief.

I kept my gaze locked with hers, she needs to understand, I need to be independent, I'm old enough to stop relying on people, especially Skai, it will be better for the both of us.

"Skai, you need to listen, this is better for the both of us, and theirs nothing you can do to change my mind!" I replied.

Her features softened as her brows scrunched up, a habit she's known for when thinking intently, she doesn't notice she does it.

"O-okay" She stuttered.

She looked weak while saying it, I was about to say my goodbye when there was a sudden rustling in a bush.

To my surprise Darren walked out, looking as perfect as ever, he looked at Skai as his eyes softened. He walked to up to her and caressed her cheek.

"I'm sorry" I heard him whisper.

And before I knew it Skai was knocked out, unconscious, he put her over his shoulder and turned towards me.

"You should leave before she wakes up, she'll just run after you if she see's you leave" He stated, no emotion in his face.

I nodded and walked past the two, exiting the forest and making my way back to Nacrene city to stay with a friend.

And next time I see Skai I will be the one to help her, I will get stronger and more confident, and that will be the day I will challenge Skai and make her proud, along with East.

Later»

Skai's POV

I groaned as I awoke from my unconsciousness. damn that Darren, he always knows what I would do if Moonlit left, I'd chase her, stupid dummy! And the first sight I see when I open my eyes in his deep blue concerned ones.

"Come on, let's go help Leona" He said.

Seriously! He just knocked me unconscious and that's the first thing he says, no "Thank God you're okay Skai" or "Skai I love you, don't ever leave me again" and then he'd kiss me.

But instead I replied.

"Sure, whatever"

Because he knew I didn't want to talk about what just happened, and he didn't push it any further. He just nodded.

All of a sudden we heard a scream which echoed throughout the forest, a familiar scream.

East's Scream.

A/N: What do you think? Anyway here are some of your questions answered.

Who is the Green hair?: You'll have to wait and see. ;)

Who created Moonlit?: Good old Erika-Moon :*

Is East coming back?: Yes she is, about in the 5-6 arc.

Does Moonlit have a reason?: Yes she does, its explained in this chapter but unless you don't know its because she doesn't want to depend on people and wants to be independent.

Will Moonlit come back?: Of course! I love that character, but I need other Oc's to come in as well, but she will come back in the 6th arc.

Does Skai-Chan 3's U amazing?: You tell me :D

-12 Reviews for next chappie x

Tulisa - Sight Of You

~Skai-Chan is off~


	23. Extra Oc's

A/N: Hey ppl! Here are some extra Oc's that are going to be joining! The arc there in is there as well!

Extra Oc's

Name: Katalia

Age: 13

Home Town: Castelia City

Hair Colour: Black 1/4 shaved

Eye Colour: Blood Red

Friends: None

Rivals: Skai Carter, Darren Fernando, East Freeman, Moonlit Mei, N Harmonia.

Personality: Katalia has never had anyone, she lives in the shadows of a pub in Castelia City and is an assassin who supposedly works for Ghetsis. Anyone who tries to get close to her, pushes them away, all but Star Kalai.

Any Other Info: Katalia's 3/4 hair is curled down to mid-back and is pushed over to the left side of her head, her side fringe is straighted to her left and pinned with her curls. She wears a white frilly blouse with a black leather jacket over it and a white knitted scarf, she has black ripped jeans and black ankle boots.

Arc: 2 (The true intention of N)

Name: Reece Orlando

Age: 13

Home Town: Nacrene City

Hair Colour: Deep Blue

Eye Colour: Blue-Green

Friends: Skai Carter, Darren Fernando, Moonlit Mei, Jesse-lee Angelies, Khloe Almond, East Freeman.

Rivals: N Harmonia, Darren Fernando

Personality: Reece says he is 'In love' with East Freeman, since he had met her (After she left Skai and Moonlit). But East says she hates him, but blushes at any comment he makes about how beautiful she is. He is a jokester and loves playing pranks on people, and in the middle of a prank meets the gang.

Any Other Info: Reece wears a brown beanie, a white shirt with a black leather jacket brown chino's and black and white high-tops.

Arc: 6 (Flying Overboard)

Name: Xavier Williamson

Age: 15

Home Town: Icirrus City

Hair Colour: Blonde

Eye Colour: Moss Green

Friends: Skai Carter, Darren Fernando, Khloe Almond, East Freeman, Reece Orlando.

Rivals: N Harmonia

Personality: Xavier lives in Icirrus City with his twin sister Xaria. He is very protective of her but also adventurous. He hates Reece because Xaria has a crush on him.

Any Other Info: Xavier wears a deep blue turtle neck and a black leather jacket with a blue Pokemon ranger sign on it. He has navy blue jeans with black combat boots and a blue watch.

Arc: 4 (Lucky Pokemon; Victini)

Name: Xaria Williamson

Age: 15

Home Town: Icirrus City

Hair Colour: Blonde

Eye Colour: Moss Green

Friends: Skai Carter, Darren Fernando, Reece Orlando, East Freeman, Khloe Almond.

Rivals: N Harmonia.

Personality: Xaria has a very cheery, girly girl personality. She lives with her brother Xavier and meets the gang when trying to find Victini for Ranger School. She see's Reece and imedietly claims she found her 'Prince Charming'.

Any Other Info: Xaria wears a bright pink dress which comes to mid-thigh with a plain black tank top over it, and a white leather jacket. She has a black bandanna and black knee socks with white ballarina flats.

Arc: 4 (Lucky Pokemon; Victini)

A/N: That's all! My new Oc's and more boys ;) you all can pick pairings, idm, just write it in the reviews it can be any Oc's not just mine, for example Princess Blazikens: East Freeman or Erika-Moons: Moonlit Mei.

And guess what! Skai's Unova Journey nearly has 100 reviewss! Woooohooo! Thanks you lot for being a great help ;)

~Skaii-Chan is off~


	24. Chapter 21: Last Question

A/N: Hey ppl! Last chapter of this arc! I hope you enjoy it ;) also some of the questions you asked were answered last chapter.

Chapter 18: Last Question

« Last Time

All of a sudden we heard a scream which echoed throughout the forest, a familiar scream.

East's Scream.

Continued »

Skai's POV

I ran as fast as I could, ignoring Darren's protests. It was East, she said we would never see her again, but that was her scream.

So I pushed my legs to go faster, Rio clinging onto my hat so he wouldn't get blown away with the wind.

I abruptly stopped when two grunts stepped in front of me, I growled and wasted no time in attacking them.

"Rio! Aura Sphere!" I ordered, angrily.

It complied as the grunts ran away, avoiding the beam which left me the moment to run past them, running near a river I jumped the steps.

I looked up, but only seen Leona battling a man, looking much like the other who made the Pokémon liberation speech, holding what looked like a dragons skull.

"Herdier, tackle!" Leona ordered the dog Pokémon.

Herdier charged at the Woobat, succeeding in defeating it. The man dropped the scull and scurried off with the grunts, but not before yelling.

"We didn't even need it anyway!"

Leona sighed, facing my anxious face. "What's the matter?" She asked, concerned.

"Did you see a girl run through here?" I said with pleading eyes.

"No, why?" She replied.

I dropped on my knee's but recomposed myself, quickly and replied with a 'nothing'. She just nodded.

"Well, did you want to battle me for a badge?" She smiled when I perked up.

"Definitely" I spoke quickly.

Later »

"Wooo! I got a second badge!" I say, holding the Plain badge high in the sky.

Looking at it, the gold reflected as I see a familiar face, I pull it down and look behind me, where its reflection was aimed at.

And there he was, talking without a care in the world to the same girl at the Pokémon Daycare, it looked as if he was scolding her.

As if he sensed my gaze, he bought his eyes to mine, a surprised glint to them. The girl looked in my direction as well, before she snickered and waved, running off into the distance.

N took his eyes off mine and looked into other direction the girl ran off in before chasing after her.

How did they know each other?

A/N: Finished! Another suspicion. And a finished Arc, also I will be asking for a bit more reviews then normal for the first chappie of the second arc 'The true intention of N' so work hard, I will be updating the previous chapters so keep look out. I also hope for new people to review instead of the people I have now.

And for the people who review a big thanks to you! I couldn't finish the first arc without you, and I hope you continue with your support.

-20 Reviews for first chappie of next arc! ( Hope I get over 100 )

Nicki Minaj - Right By My Side

Thank you! x

~Skaii-Chan if off~


	25. Chapter 22: Jenavieve

A/N: 115 Reviews! OMG in over a few hours I swear I should kiss you guys! :*. Anywayyyz here is the first chappie of arc 2.

The True Intention Of N

Not Edited

Chapter 19: Jenavieve?

Skai's POV

I hummed to myself quietly as I walk across this, abnormally long bridge, I swears its like begging people to die of exhaustion or something.

Something on the left catches my eye as I spot a bundle of long silky, brunette hair on a petite figure, smiling to myself I walk over and stop behind her.

"Jenavieve" I say.

Jenavieve turns around and jumps into my embrace, giggling softly. She pulls back and looks up into my eyes.

"Mummy said I can come with you for a while," She tell me. "They said to keep you out of trouble"l She whispers the last part as I chuckle.

Before I knew it Rio jumped off my head and into Jenavieve's arms. She giggles and spins him around.

"I missed you!" She exclaims, hugging him to her chest.

I smile at them, both had a interesting relationship. My smile faltered when I realised what she said.

"So Ma said for you to come along with me for a bit?" I confirm.

She nods and pulls off her backpack and took out a letter. "Mummy told me to give you a letter," I nodded and was about to open it when Jena interupted. "and this parcel as well"

I took it and opened the letter, unfolding the pink paper I read the text imprint.

'My dearest daughter,

I hope your journey is going well and you are not getting into any trouble.

I know this is sudden but me and your father is going on a vacation to the Sinnoh region!

So you will have to take care of Jenavieve for a while, please make sure she doesn't get into any trouble as well.

We promise to bring you back something in return to help for your journey, also in the parcel is an Xtravanzer we will call you on it when we will come to pick up your sister.

Good luck.

Love,

Ma & Pa xxx'

I sighed at the letter, figures. I open the package and a pink watch-time capsule is in there. I attach it to my wrist and throw the box away.

Looking over at Jenavieve playing tag with Rio I smile and call them over, I explained to her that she will be staying with me for a while and not to run off.

"Okay, you ready to go?" I ask.

She straightens up and salutes me. "Aye aye, capn'" She giggles with Rio.

Picking Rio up we set off down the rest of the bridge.

Later »

Making it to the end I manage to pick up Jenavieve and give her a piggy bank before she collapsed with exhaustion.

I shifted her on my back as I enter the subway. I look at the pictures of the town on the electric board and see we made it to Castelia City.

I exit the place and suddenly get pushed and shoved by many passing people from school or work.

Someone grabs my hand and pulls me to the side of a building, I look up and see a unfamiliar face, she had red eyes and pitch black hair which was curled over the left some of her head whilst the right 1/4 of it was shaved.

She looked at me with a emotionless expression, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by another voice.

"YOU!"

The girl froze in her spot as we turn to the voice, my eyes widened in surprise at the person.

It was...

A/N: Mwahahaha, can anyone remember who Jenavieve is? The first one to guess can get a surprise from moi!

-15 Reviews for next chappie

Ariana Grande - Put Your Hearts Up

~Skaii-Chan is off~


	26. Chapter 23: A Murderer?

A/N: Lol heey, at the moment I'm actually playing with my lil cuz! ;D such a cutieee. Anyway next chappie!

Dedicated to: Erika-Moon

Not Edited

Chapter 20: A Murderer?

« Last Time

She looked at me with a emotionless expression, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by another voice.

"YOU!"

The girl froze in her spot as we turn to the voice, my eyes widened in surprise at the person.

It was...

Now »

Skai's POV

"Darren?!" I exclaim.

He had an furious expression on his face as he looked to me. The girl still stood perfectly still as a statue.

"Skai, get away from that murderer!" He told me, I gasp and step away, tightening my grip on Jenavieve.

"W-what do you mean?" I ask.

Darren visibly gulp as his eyes glaze over, as if remembering a memory. He looks away.

"She-she killed my parents" He spits out, looking venomously at the girl.

I freeze making my way over to Darren. She finally gains compulsure and gives an emotionless expression.

"They deserved it" She replies, calmly.

I still can't believe that a girl that could only be merely about 13-14 killed someone?

"No they didn't, you MONSTER" He spat at her feet.

The girl was unfazed, and a sudden yawn bought us to look at the awakening Jenavieve. Jenavieve looked around as her eyes settled on the girl.

"Woah! You're pretty" She giggled, the mystery girl cracked a small smile, but quickly covered it, turning to me.

"My name is Katalia, since someone," She gave a death glare to Darren. "made assumptions" she held out her hand.

"Oh, I'm Skai, and this is Jenavieve" I say shrugging my shoulders to Jenavieve.

"Skai" Darren said warningly.

Jenavieve gasped and jumped off my back, running over to Darren and giving him a bone-crushing hug. I looked back over to the girl, but noticed she wasn't there.

"Okay. . . . c-can't . . . . . breath" Darren choked out. I gave out a laugh as Jenavieve started saying she was going to give him mouth to mouth.

"Skai , we need to talk" I look over my shoulder and gasp at who it was.

N.

A/N: Quickie chappie, and also about reviews some people are not really giving me useful feedback and just want me to update so I'm only going to count useful reviews. Sorry.

-15 Reviews for next chap.

Jessie J - Who's Laughing Now

~Skaii-Chan is off~


	27. Chapter 27: Safe & Sound

A/N: Hiyaa! I am sooo sorry the chappie is late its just cause I had a lot of skl work, thanks for your comments!

Not Edited

Chapter 21: Safe & Sound

« Last Time

Jenavieve gasped and jumped off my back, running over to Darren and giving him a bone-crushing hug. I looked back over to the girl, but noticed she wasn't there.

"Okay. . . . c-can't . . . . . breath" Darren choked out. I gave out a laugh as Jenavieve started saying she was going to give him mouth to mouth.

"Skai , we need to talk" I look over my shoulder and gasp at who it was.

N.

Now »

Skai's POV

"We have nothing to talk about, N" I spat out, remembering our last encounter.

"Please, just let me expl-"

"I don't need any of your pitiful explanations" I cut him off.

His mouth kept opening and closing as if he was debating to say something or nothing.

"Sissy, who is he?" Jenavieve asked from Darren's back.

"No one, come on let's go" I say.

Later »

". . . So mama and papa had to go in the toilet and get it out for me" Jenavieve giggled.

Darren laughed along, stuffing a piece of chicken in his mouth. Jenavieve was just telling him about when she dropped her Barbie doll in the toilet and threw a fit till Ma and Pa had to get it out.

I was still thinking about the N incident, did I want to hear him out? Yes. Why didn't I? I don't know. Was it a right decision to flip him off! Definitely not cause the curiosity is eating me alive.

"Darryy! Lemme see your Pokémon pweeese" Jenavieve said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

He sighed. "Sure" he replied.

Jenavieve jumped up in glee and stood still, waiting for the brunette boy to summon his Pokémon. Darren pulled out his Pokéballs and summoned his Pokémon.

There was Tepig, a unidentified flying Pokémon and a Blitzle with a Pansage and Thor. Jenvieve gasped, and then giggled.

Later »

We were walking back down to the Pokémon centre, the place we will be staying for a while. When we entered I walked up to Nurse Joy, who looked at me and Jenavieve in pity and sadness.

"My sweets, we have to talk" She said kindly, motioning for us to sit down, we obliged.

"What's the matter Nurse Joy?" I asked, confused.

"Y-you're parents" Stuttered Nurse Joy. "T-they have been in a accident.

After »

After we found out our parents have died, Nurse Joy left us in private, to grieve over our deceased parents. As soon as we heard the news Jenvavieve never stopped crying.

We didn't find out who killed them, but it was because they were protecting someone, or something.

Darren bought out his guitar and started to play, trying to calm things down. But it didn't work, so I started singing a song from the sound of his guitar playing.

'I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, I'll never let you go

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...'

I sang as I rocked the now sleeping Jenavieve back and forth.

Darren stopped playing as we just stared into one anothers eyes. It was like time stopped around us. . .

A/N: Sad & short chappie, and I luv tht song and it suited this chapter, and also are you on;

#Team N

OR

#Team Darren

You decide (wow I sound like big brother xD)

Taylor Swift - Safe & Sound

~Skaii-Chan is off~


	28. Notice!

Heya Fanfictioners!

Looooooooongg time I know; its just that I have been on Wattpad, since I wanted to try out a different sort of setting but anwayy.

I have been noticing that I am actually getting loads of reviews for the fanfic which I am sooo happy. So THANK YOU! 3

Don't worry next chapter will be up either later today or next week; so stay tuned!

Btw HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! I gave my mum a card ( written by me ) which she cried at. So I'm taking that as a good sign ^-^

Thanks for your support!

~Skaii-Chan Is Off~


End file.
